<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feverdream by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079637">Feverdream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mia 12 days of Kinkmas 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Yamaguchi Tadashi, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Top Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:39:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sliding a hand down under his waistband, his breath hitches as he palms his sensitive area. A small whine escapes his lips and he spares a quick glance at Tsukishima, double-checking that he hasn’t stirred as he continues working his length.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mia 12 days of Kinkmas 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feverdream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 5 of #miakinkmas</p><p>Thanks so much to our beta <a href="https://twitter.com/u_suspend">Jordan!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Opening the doors of the office, his eyes widen to adjust to the dark skies. Checking the time on his phone he sighs. <em> It’s late… real late. </em>Tsukishima is probably asleep or exhausted from his practice today. Their late-night calls can wait. Taking long strides, Yamaguchi decides he’ll make it up to him in the morning. </p><p> </p><p>He makes it past the gateman and up the 3 flights of stairs to his apartment. With a sigh, he tries to shrug off his loneliness as he inputs the code into his door and steps in. Making his way into his home he tosses his belongings on the couch and briskly does his nightly routine. </p><p> </p><p>Groaning he shuffles into his room and plops on the bed. To his surprise, there is already a body curled under the sheets. Sitting up quickly, he pulls back the covers to find his boyfriend fast asleep in a set of his own pajamas.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kei? What is he doing here?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi opens his mouth to utter the thoughts at the forefront of his mind but quickly closes his mouth. Not wanting to wake his sleeping beauty. Yamaguchi tucks him back into the covers, the light streaming in from the windows reflects tufts of platinum blond hair tousled wildly on the pillow. If Yamaguchi hadn’t been in love with him since they were kids, this would be a good moment to fall. Tsukishima's soft breaths causing his back to rise and fall, are like a warm embrace to Yamaguchi. The worries of his workday wash away at the delicate lines of his boyfriend’s face.</p><p> </p><p>He could live in this moment forever. He would love to float in this sea of adoration for as long as possible, however, a growing warmth in his lower region is pulling him away. It's been months since he saw his boyfriend in person, both of them really busy with the flow of life. He had almost forgotten how breathtakingly handsome Tsukishima was in person. His broad shoulders and chiseled jawline gave way to incredibly skilled hands. </p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi stole a glance towards his nether regions to find a tent forming in his sweatpants. Sliding a hand down under his waistband, his breath hitches as he palms his sensitive area. A small whine escapes his lips and he spares a quick glance at Tsukishima, double-checking that he hasn’t stirred as he continues working his length. Leaning against the headboard he bites his lip as he strokes his cock. </p><p> </p><p>Desperate for release Yamaguchi knows just this is not <em>enough</em>. Releasing his grip, he shifts onto his stomach and reaches over to the nightstand for the small bottle of lube. Pulling down his pants, he pops the cap open and deposits a small amount onto his finger. He grabs a pillow, shoving his face into it in an attempt to stifle any moans he couldn't keep in. Lifting his hips and arching his back, he reaches back towards his opening. Prodding at his entrance, he imagines Tsukishima’s skillful fingers diving inside of him, working him through and through. His long fingers never fail to detect his pleasure point. Adding another digit, Yamaguchi wriggles slightly, pushing into himself so far that he is up to his own knuckles. <em> Feels so good. </em></p><p> </p><p>Reaching the sensitive mound he curls his fingers. Moaning into the pillow Yamaguchi shivers as the waves of pleasure overrun his fatigue. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah- K-kei- '' His erection pressed against his stomach. In an attempt to chase the friction he ruts into the plush, shifting the bed slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Tadashi…?”</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi stills. Quickly sitting up, he answers with a soft shriek.</p><p> </p><p>“Aah- Kei! D-did I wake you up? I’m so sorry, I’ll just- go to the bathroom-” He’s already moving towards the end of the bed when a hand stops him by his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why would you go to the bathroom? I’m right here.” A lazy grin stretches across his face. Tsukishima loves the way Yamaguchi reddens when he’s aroused, and better yet when he is embarrassed. “I’ve actually been up for a couple of minutes now”</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi can feel his cheeks turn a vivid red. “<em> Wh-what </em>? Why didn’t you say anything?”</p><p> </p><p>He shifts closer to his shy boyfriend. Bringing a hand to his warm cheek, he caresses his eyebrow and swipes his thumb over Yamaguchi’s cherry-colored lips. He leans in close enough for his breath to tickle his boyfriend's lips and smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure Tadashi- how would you respond if you woke up to your sexy boyfriend knuckle deep in himself moaning your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tsukki!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm? Not Kei?” </p><p> </p><p>Closing the space in between them, Tsukishima wraps his arms around Yamaguchi’s waist pulling him into a kiss. Yamaguchi melts under it, humming as he opens up his mouth, a silent plea for Tsukishima to dive in. However, he does the exact opposite. Pulling their mouths away with a strand of their combined desperation stretching between them, Tsukishima holds Yamaguchi by his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Tadashi, don’t let me interrupt. Please, by all means, continue.” </p><p> </p><p>“K-Kei, what?”</p><p> </p><p>“You heard me, babe, go ahead. You look so sexy like this. Let me watch.”  </p><p> </p><p>Those words go straight from his ears and down to his groin. He knows that Tsukishima is completely serious. His eyes are full of hunger and want. Reaching for more lube Yamaguchi leans against the headboard again lifting his knees to his chest. He hides his face behind them and motions to continue. Tsukishima pulls his chin up from behind his knees with a firm hand.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not much of a show if I can’t see the main attraction, is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes Yamaguchi throws his head back locking eyes with him.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re going to watch- can you give me a show too?”</p><p> </p><p>Returning Tsukishima’s shocked expression with a copycat smirk, he remains still whilst watching his boyfriend. Tsukishima crawls up onto his knees and bites his bottom lip, his eyes dragging up and down Yamagushi’s body. He adjusts his weight on his knees running his hands down his torso as he grips the edge of his pants. Pulling them far enough down to reveal the bulging tent forming under his briefs. Yamaguchi cannot tear his eyes away. His boyfriend has always been sexy, but he’s really milking it now.</p><p> </p><p>“Well? Babe, carry on.”</p><p> </p><p>Snapping out of it, Yamaguchi prods at his bottom, softly gasping. Tsukishima follows eagerly by pulling down his briefs. His dick pops up and makes an audible slap on his stomach. Leaning back, he grips his length and begins pumping at a steady rhythm. Watching his fingers wrap around his cock and work his way up and down, Yamaguchi wishes he would have woken him up sooner. He slips two fingers inside of him and moans into his knees. </p><p> </p><p>“Ahh- fuck Tadashi, spread them for me.” Tsukishima breathes out.</p><p> </p><p>Eager to please, Yamaguchi does just that, stretching his hole for prying eyes. With his head cocked to the side he beckons for Tsukishima to pull him in. </p><p> </p><p>Flashes of silky green and blush flicker past Tsukishima’s eyes and he finds himself planted on the bed with his back against the wall. A weight on his body indicates that neither of the two could wait for more as Yamaguchi crawls on top of him. Heat permeating through their bodies their lips meet in haste. He can feel his sweat beading at his neck whisked away by the cool touch of the wall. Yamaguchi’s aggressive touch danced around with the lust building in him. <em> More</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Pulling him into his lap, he stripes his tongue over the tip of Yamaguchi’s ear, nibbling the end. Yamaguchi grinds on top of him in retaliation, <em> needing </em>more, but is surprised when Tsukishima <em>stops </em>him, gripping his waist tightly as he lifts the grown man to straddle his own legs. </p><p> </p><p>“K-Kei?” Yamaguchi’s voice comes out a little too shaky. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m heavy, yeah? Please put me down.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima steals a quick kiss from him, a devilish smile on his face as he whispers. “If you say so.”</p><p> </p><p>Aligning himself at his opening, Tsukishima slams right into his unsuspecting partner. Earning a low, guttural groan from him as he <em>feels </em> Yamaguchi stretching open to take it all in. </p><p> </p><p>“Ahh! Ahh H-ol-hold on!” Tadashi cries out, placing a hand on his shoulder to stabilize himself. </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima leans forward, showering him with kisses as he gives him time to adjust. He whispers near his ear. “Fuck, Tadashi, so good.” </p><p> </p><p>That’s enough to get Yamaguchi going. His first movements are slow, tentatively moving his hips around before actually starting to work himself up and down Tsukishima’s cock. </p><p> </p><p>It feels good, <em> really </em>good, to see Yamaguchi all flustered, his cheeks a deep pink as he fucks down on him. But it’s not enough, Tsukishima needs <em>more</em>. </p><p> </p><p>With a quick motion, Tsukishima throws an arm around Yamaguchi’s back, securing him before pushing down, shifting positions until Yamaguchi is the one laying spread beneath him. Yes, they’re back on missionary, but this? This is the position that Tsukishima likes the best because he can ram in and out of Yamaguchi with passion as deep as he wants to, just as he is doing right now. </p><p> </p><p>“Kei!” Yamaguchi cries out, his lips parting away as a moan rips out of his throat. Tsukishima is frantically thrusting into him, making his body jerk with every snap of his hip and he can’t do anything but enjoy it. </p><p> </p><p>When he feels his orgasm chasing closer and closer, Yamaguchi instinctively wraps his legs around his boyfriend, a silent way to tell him he’s close and he wants him inside of him as he comes. </p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi moans and jerks as his orgasm finally washes over him, Tsukishima still pounding into him until a few seconds later when he’s also coming, filling Yamaguchi up. </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima slowly pulls out when he’s given his all and collapses on top of him, Yamaguchi feels like his lungs give out. “You are crushing me,” he says, but doesn’t make any movement to push him aside. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well, you can take it.” Tsukishima blurts out, the sleepiness creeping on him already. </p><p> </p><p>They stay like that for a couple of seconds until Tsukishima finally rises up, not before giving Yamaguchi a soft kiss. “I’m happy to see you again. I missed you.” The soft reflection in his eyes carries Yamaguchi’s heart to the next realm. </p><p> </p><p>It’s very rare, the moments Tsukishima allows himself to be vulnerable and open about what he feels, so Yamaguchi treasures each and every one of them. Bringing his hand up to Tsukishima’s cheek, he runs his thumb over his cheekbone.</p><p> </p><p>He smiles. “Missed you too. Sorry to wake you up.” </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima lets out a half-laugh, a smirk on his face as he says, “Yeah, you should do that more often.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! As always, kudos and comments are super encouraging and welcome!</p><p>Keep your eyes open for the next one! Ushiten with- Chocolate play/ Size kink- coming to you tomorrow!</p><p> </p><p>Find us on Twitter!<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/bokutosayswhaat">Nia</a>!</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/sakusasmask504">May</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>